


The Opportune Moment

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bets, Dinobots, Hurt/Comfort, Ironhide - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Prowl - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Sideswipe - Freeform, bob the cuddle bug, bob the insecticon - Freeform, consistent pov? i don't know her, don't worry i made it make sense, jazzprowl, minor self injury, past ironhide/wheeljack, prowl literally blows a gasket, ratchet - Freeform, ratchet/wheeljack - Freeform, sunstreaker & sideswipe & dinobots, sunstreaker & sideswipe - Freeform, they're all autistic bc i'm the writer so hah, wheeljack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Sunstreaker picks possibly the worst way to confess.





	The Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

> V headcanon heavy dldr and all that yk the drill  
I wrote the last couple paragraphs of this high on caffeine and sugar like ya do  
Only my second fic for tf fandom but i've been lurking for the past forever so i think i've got a pretty good handle on it  
If you like it, please lmk!

"Bet you can't shut him up for more than a minute."

* * *

Sunstreaker cradled Bluestreak's face in his hands, leaning down to press their lips together, again and again and again.

* * *

This was perfect, the perfect opportunity to confess, and the perfect opportunity to make some Earth money for a first date.

* * *

Bluestreak tensed as Sunstreaker's hand wandered south.

"It's okay," Sunstreaker murmured against his lips, pulling his hand back up to cradle the back of his head. He leaned them both down on the berth, pulling his weight to the side so he didn't trap the smaller mech, and keeping his hands well above waist level.

Bluestreak couldn't help but hope this was real.

* * *

"Hey, Blue," Sunstreaker said when the door open.

Bluestreak grinned. "Hey, Sunstreaker! I was just about to ping you. I haven't seen you in a while and thought we could meet up in the commissary or someth- Mmh!"

* * *

It had been well over a minute, according to Sunstreaker's chronometer, when he slipped his glossa into Bluestreak's mouth, stroking a tender thumb over the strut of his cheek.

Bluestreak slowly pulled away, allowing Sunstreaker one last kiss before he spoke. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

"For how long?"

"Longer than I can remember. Before we crashed on Earth."

"Why now?"

"There was another bet circling about your ability to be quiet."

Bluestreak went completely still.

"I decided to take it as the kick in the ass I needed, and if you reciprocated, to use the winnings to treat you to something nice." Sunstreaker passed a hand down Bluestreak's arm. "You deserve nice things."

Bluestreak swallowed. "Get out."

"What?"

Bluestreak pushed him off the bed. "Get out. Just go."

Sunstreaker frowned and left, casting one last glance behind him just before the door closed.

Bluestreak stomped over to the opposite side of the room, scanning for the camera he knew must be there. He couldn't believe he'd been blind to how long Sunstreaker had lingered there. He finally found the offending piece of technology and crushed it between his fingers.

After a moment of standing in the middle of the room, doorwings quivering, trying not to cry, he squeezed himself into the vents and followed a well-worn path.

Jazz was waiting when he exited, Prowl presumably still working in his office. "Oh, Blue...."

Bluestreak collapsed in his caretaker's arms, finally allowing himself to weep.

* * *

For once in his life, Prowl didn't think, didn't run the numbers, didn't assess the outcomes, just lashed out.

* * *

Jazz sucked in a deep breath at his bondmate's anger, barely resisting the urge to take Bluestreak and run. This wasn't like his own mentor. This was deserved.

* * *

Sunstreaker rubbed his jaw and glared up from the floor, one arm holding back a spitting Bob. "If you think I'm just going to take that-" He struggled up onto his elbows only for Prowl to plant a foot on his chest and push him back down, completely ignorant of the enraged Insecticon centimeters from his nasal strut.

"You had better apologize and mean it or stay far, far away from my sparkling."

Ironhide stood from his seat. "Prowl! Let the kid up."

Prowl snarled but stepped back, sweeping out of the room. Bluestreak hesitated before following.

Jazz stepped over and offered a hand up to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker batted it away and shoved his shaking feet underneath himself to stand on his own power.

A hand closed around his shoulder and pushed him toward the door. 

"Let's go see your carrier," Ironhide grumbled.

Sunstreaker swallowed his excuses and walked, Bob following behind.

* * *

Wheeljack was not in his lab. His lab was a smoking husk and he was in the medbay.

"Minor repairs," Ratchet reassured his adopted child and conjunx' former partner without looking up.

Ironhide crossed his arms and nodded. "This one might need some, too."

"I'm fine," Sunstreaker snapped. "What happened to you?"

Wheeljack's optics and fins lit up as he answered. "My new motion sensitive bomb works! It was running away that triggered it, so I should probably work out a remote arming system before the next test."

Sunstreaker groaned and walked over to sit beside his carrier in the berth. "Well, it's not like we haven't always known where Sideswipe gets it from."

Ratchet snorted then looked up. "What happened to your face?"

Sunstreaker curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees and frowning at the floor.

"Would you rather talk to your brother about it?" Wheeljack asked gently.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I mean - I know what, but I don't know why." His hands landed absently on Bob's carapace as the Insecticon leapt up to comfort his master.

"Well," Ratchet said, standing back and putting his hands on his hips. "Let's start with the what."

"Prowl punched me in the face."

"That Pit-spawned fragging son of a glitch! I'll fork bomb his CPU with unsolvable logic puzzles until his tacnet crashes! And then I'll do it over and over again until he finally offlines himself! That-"

The others grinned as Ratchet continued, though Ironhide stopped him when he picked up his wrench and started for the door. "Easy, doc, it was something to do with Bluestreak. I'm sure you can understand the need to avenge your sparkling?"

Ratchet spluttered in rage. "Well, yes, but that's no excuse to-" He broke off, grumbling under his breath as he set his wrench down.

"Blue hasn't talked to me in days," Sunstreaker said. "Not since he kicked me out of his quarters."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "And what were you doing in Bluestreak's quarters?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Making out. I finally told him."

The three older mechs shared a look.

"And what happened before he kicked you out?" Wheeljack asked.

Sunstreaker redirected his attention to scratching just behind Bob's antenna. "I told him he deserves nice things," he mumbled.

"And what did you say before that?"

"He asked why now and I told him about the bet and how I had the thought why not."

"Bet?" Ironhide asked.

Sunstreaker nodded, now cradling his pet in his arms. "The bet about keeping him quiet for more than a minute."

Wheeljack groaned. "You participate in those?"

"Not usually. Usually I tell them where exactly they can shove it. I just did it this time for... reasons."

"Does Bluestreak know that?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah." Sunstreaker snorted and then turned thoughtful. "Well, he knows about the reasons this time."

Ironhide nodded sternly. "Right, so from Blue's point of view, you joined in the bullying and tried to trick him into thinking he's worth someone's time and attention. Which we all think," he held up a hand against that particular protest, "except for him."

Sunstreaker stammered a bit before blurting out "I'm not Sideswipe!"

* * *

On the other side of the ship, Sideswipe stumbled as the sentiment shouted itself across his processor. He retaliated by shoving a burst of indignation across their bond - in data packet large enough to give anybot a migraine.

* * *

Sunstreaker winced and rubbed at his helm. "Not even Sideswipe would be so cruel."

Ratchet huffed and pulled a chair over to sit eye-level with his sparkling. "There are bots that cruel to Bluestreak." He twisted to look at Ironhide. "Remember right after Praxus?"

Ironhide flinched but nodded. "He was barely six vorn and people were still saying the only reason the Decepticons let him live were because he was one of them."

Sunstreaker's emotional resonance field flared, sharp anger suddenly crisp and tangible throughout the medbay. Bob chirred nervously and his master quickly composed himself. "I didn't know it was that bad."

Wheeljack gently tugged him close until they were helm-to-helm, passing a comforting hand up and down his back. "Now you know."

* * *

Bluestreak curled up in Jazz and Prowl's giant berth. The bed was just one of the many perks of having such high-ranking caretakers, another being the rare ability to take personal leave. Prowl was far more understanding than he let on - if he liked you, that is. The only others in his generation that enjoyed that kind of treatment were Bumblebee, the Dinobots, and the twins.

He winced at the thought of Sunstreaker, the image of his shock, hurt, and anger in the commissary still fresh in his mind.

"He deserved it," Jazz had said, jaw clenched as they walked away. "Don't mean I think Prowl shoulda handled it like that, but he did deserve it."

Bluestreak had silently agreed, spark aching. For a few sweet minutes, he had thought - but, no, it was always a trap, a joke. Poor naive Bluestreak, falling for it all over again.

He whimpered, curling up tighter, until he was like enough to dent himself in his grief.

He ignored the scratching at the door until it wormed its way into his audial and stabbed at his brain. Slowly, he made his way across the room.

Bob sat in the hall, aft wagging against the floor with the occasional shower of sparks, clutching a paper message in his secondary claws.

Bluestreak sighed and reached for the letter. Once he had it in his servos, Bob darted past him and onto the bed.

He sighed and sat, reaching over to pet him as he read the message. "Good boy, Bob."

* * *

_ I want to apologize and explain, but I know you might not want to see me. Either way, please accept this cuddle bug. You know who I am. _

* * *

Bluestreak smiled sadly. "Okay," he said.

Bob perked up.

Bluestreak nodded to himself. "Okay. Not yet." He rolled over onto his side and shuttered his optics in preparation for recharge.

Bob nosed his way under his arm and laid there, rumbling quietly.

Bluestreak smiled and stroked his carapace, then he fell asleep.

* * *

Sunstreaker found his brothers waiting for him in the commissary. He sighed and hid his face behind his hands before shuffling over to their table.

Swoop immediately captured him in a hug and then wrestled him down so he was laying face down across the Dinobots' laps as Sideswipe patted the back of his helm in a way he wasn't entirely certain was supposed to be comforting.

"You Yellow Brother not be sad anymore," Grimlock demanded, in his kingliest voice yet.

"I'm not sad," Sunstreaker muttered into Swoop's thigh.

"Where him Little Bug?" Slag asked. "Him Little Bug always make Him Yellow Brother happy."

"I let Bluestreak borrow him."

"Ooooh," Swoop chittered. "Him Yellow Brother miss him friend."

Sunstreaker groaned. "Fine. Yes."

"Glad you're mech enough to own up to it," Sideswipe said. "Now do what Grimlock said and stop moping. What's the human phrase? Plenty of fish in a bucket?"

"I'm not even going to bother correcting you, because if I do, you'll just say it even more wrong next time."

Sideswipe grinned in delight. "I totally would."

Sunstreaker sighed.

Grimlock patted his back. "Not having friends anymore is hard, and so is having brothers, but we Dinobots love you Yellow Brother and him Red Brother always anyway."

Sunstreaker vented slowly. "Thanks, Grim."

Sludge stood from the end, dislodging Sunstreaker's feet. "Me Sludge get us Dinobots and Red and Yellow Brothers energon drinks. Him Yellow Brother need it."

The rest of the Dinobots nodded safely. 

"You Sludge get energon drinks," Grimlock ordered. "And you Yellow Brother drink energon drink. Me Grimlock say so because me Grimlock King!"

* * *

Bluestreak vented deeply. "Okay," he told Bob. "Find Sunstreaker."

Bob squealed happily and careened out the door and down the hallway, Bluestreak hot on his heels. Eventually, he took a sharp turn into the commissary, jumped, and landed on his master's back, forcing an explosive vent.

Bob wiggled happily and Bluestreak smirked as he took in the sight of the vainest mech on the planet getting his plating scuffed up by one excited Insecticon and the four equally excited Dinobots whom he was laying on.

"Him Little Bug back!" Swoop cheered. "Him Yellow Brother be happy now!"

A very unhappy Sunstreaker wormed his way out of the pile and across Sideswipe's lap, then sat on the end, examining his finish and scowling at the newest imperfections.

Bluestreak sighed and walked over, biting his lip as he came into Sunstreaker's visual range. "I can come back later if you're busy."

Sunstreaker's gaze snapped up, filled with some unidentifiable emotion.

Bluestreak flinched.

"Nope," Sideswipe said, trying his best to shove the Dinobots away from the table, "he's not busy, not at all, we were just leaving."

Snarl refused to move. "But him Sludge just getting energon drinks," he whined.

Sideswipe rebooted his vocalizer several times in a row, jerking his head unsubtly at Bluestreak and Sunstreaker.

"Oh!" Grimlock stood, patting Sunstreaker on the head as he walked to another table. "You Yellow Brother have good talk with him not your friend anymore."

Sunstreaker glared.

Bluestreak ignored the sharp pang in his spark at that, swallowing as the Dinobots disappeared with Sideswipe, Bob chirping happily as he followed. He took a tentative step forward. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not anymore," Sunstreaker said.

"Right." Bluestreak forced a laugh so he didn't burst into tears on the spot. Sunstreaker didn't want to be his friend anymore, that was fine, he couldn't take a joke. He couldn't take a joke and Sunstreaker had Sideswipe for a brother, they were incompatible and that was all, it was fine. It was all fine, he just needed to talk like a normal bot for the next few breems so he could get this over with and then go back to Prowl and Jazz' quarters so he could cry his spark out over how very not fine this actually was, but it was fine. Really, it was fine.

Sunstreaker shot him a sharp look as he sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked, in the same tone that most bots asked _Are you glitched?_

"I'm fine!" Bluestreak squeaked.

Sunstreaker huffed. "Alright. I wanted to apologize for what happened."

Bluestreak nodded, and then found he couldn't stop nodding.

"It wasn't fair to you to do it like that. I should've just told them to shove it up their exhaust pipes and leave you alone like - Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, in the same tone that most bots asked _What is your malfunction?_

Bluestreak forced himself to stop nodding, digging his fingers into his knees instead, trying to override the coolant pipes at the corners of his eyes and keep them shut. "I'm fine!"

Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I shouldn't have done that and I apologize."

Bluestreak stayed very, very still so he didn't get stuck nodding again.

* * *

Sunstreaker frowned and reached over to squeeze Bluestreak's servo.

Bluestreak wrenched his hand away as fast as he could.

"Okay." Sunstreaker stood. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, just -" Bluestreak bit hard on his lower derma. "Why?"

Sunstreaker scowled. "I told you why. Because I'm glitched and thought it was a good idea."

Bluestreak's entire frame shuddered.

"Seriously, you don't look alright. Do you need to go see Ratchet?"

Blue ever so slowly shook his head.

"Alright." Sunstreaker turned and walked away, ready to collapse in his berth and get lost touching up his finish. 

He paused a moment and then turned back, gripping the edge of the table and the back of the booth hard enough to dent them both. "Look, I'm sorry I did it wrong. I really do love you."

Bluestreak froze. "You can't say that to me," he whispered.

Sunstreaker scowled.

"You can't," Bluestreak repeated, pitching forward and catching his face in his hands, shaking with the force of his sobs. "You can't. You can't. You can't. You can't."

The bench creaked as Sunstreaker sat back down, staring awkwardly. "Frag," he muttered. "You really do think this was all a joke at your expense."

Bluestreak heaved with the force of his vent. "A camera was there. It's not the first time."

"Not my camera." Sunstreaker tapped the table as he thought, then nodded firmly. "Red Alert. I'll tell Sire he's putting cameras in bots' personal quarters again. He'll straighten him out."

Bluestreak wiped his face. "Yeah? What's Ratchet gonna do?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Ratchet's not my Sire. He's Wheeljack's second mate. Ironhide's my Sire. He'll get it done. Red Alert will listen to him. What would I even need a camera for?"

"Evidence. You said you wanted the winnings."

* * *

Sunstreaker's helm made an audible crash as it hit the surface. Everyone stared at the sight of him damaging his own paint job in his frustration.

"I'm fragging glitched."

Bluestreak tentatively patted his shoulder. "There, there?"

Sunstreaker sat up, turning to look at Bluestreak with lazer focus. "So. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Prove what?" Bluestreak asked, casting about in his mind for anything that still needed to be proven. "I already believe you that it wasn't your camera."

"That I love you," Sunstreaker said plainly. "That I'm in love with you and have been likely since I met you, I'm just a cowardly glitch who needed an excuse to say something - a way to laugh it off if you don't love me, too, which I'm still hoping you do."

Bluestreak glanced around, hyperaware of all the eyes still on them after Sunstreaker's little display. "Come on." He grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to quarters, locking the door behind him.

He held Sunstreaker's servos in his own, staring into his optics. "Tell me again."

* * *

Sunstreaker vented deeply, baring his spark once more. "I love you."

He found himself caught in a kiss, and his engine purred.

* * *

Ironhide walked down the halls, his steady lope half a klik behind Prowl's quick stride. "He's not a bad kid," he said.

Prowl snorted. "You're saying that because he's your sparkling. I also believe Bluestreak can do no wrong, and I also know logically that he's just as much of a killer as anyone else here. The fact is that Sunstreaker has spent multiple cycles in the brig alongside his twin for multiple different infractions. He's definitely not a good kid."

Ironhide huffed. "The fact is that this particularly was just a misunderstanding. Give them some time and I'm sure they'll make up and move on."

Prowl came to a stop outside his quarters. "This is not up for discussion, Ironhide. Sunstreaker owes Bluestreak an apology and afterwards I will be keeping a closer eye on him than ever. He hurt my sparkling."

Ironhide snorted. "You've already started surveiling him, haven't you? I bet you know where he is right now."

"Of course I have. And he's in the commissary." Prowl keyed his door open, then frowned as he overrode the lock.

"Damn you to the Pit, he's just a child!"

Prowl stared in shock as his door finally opened, revealing Sunstreaker pinned to the wall by a very enthusiastic Bluestreak.

Ironhide scowled and peeked around the corner, then laughed. "I guess you don't know everything."

Something in Prowl's helm audibly popped. "Out!" he bellowed. "You have your own damned quarters!"

The two young mechs dashed away, Bluestreak giggling.

Ironhide glanced at the side of his friend's helm. "You might want to get that looked at. Gasket leakage is no fun."

Prowl stepped into his quarters and slammed the door shut as much as he could slam an automatic door.

Ironhide laughed.

* * *

"I love you, too," Bluestreak murmured between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got my new glasses after five years right in the middle of adding all the linebreaks and i can _see_! And speaking of seeing, as a G1 child something I notice often overlooked or disregarded (which you do you) in tf fic is that if Ratchet and/or Wheeljack adopt Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the Dinobots become their baby brothers, which is fucking adorable.


End file.
